


The Misadventures Of Thin Walls and Passive Agressive Notes

by MelodramaticSalad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, College Student Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, Prompt Fic, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: Derek Hale is stressed enough as it is. With looming deadlines and multiple social engagements, he's at the end of his rope with his patience. And then his hot next door neighbor just so happens to push him further by having the loudest sex possible.Based on a Twitter prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little ficlet based on this [Twitter Post I had a lot of fun filling it and hope you all like it!](https://twitter.com/ahyiramcgovan/status/793929053669556226)

Derek Hale wondered if perhaps he was cursed or if whomever controlled the universe just really didn't fucking like him.

Between his looming deadlines and his ever busy social life, he was exhausted and stressed enough as it is. 

Seriously, how did he end up as a Best Man in a wedding, hosting his elder sister's birthday at her night club, _and_ attending the grand opening of his mother's newest store all in the same week?

And now he had to deal this nonsense?

Derek was just minding his business and trying to take a nap, wanting a few hours to refuel his batteries. After that he could be ready to get started on finishing his newest book. His eyes had just barely closed when he heard the sound of a thud against his living room door, followed by a groan.

Derek sat up quickly and listened closely, thinking that perhaps his next door neighbor had maybe fallen and hurt himself. He hadn't had many interactions himself with the guy, but if he'd gotten hurt, Derek at least wanted to make sure he was okay.

And then the noises continued. Derek's concern quickly shifted to shock and then annoyance when he started hearing muffled 'Oh, fuck. Oh God, yeah, right there,' through the wall. 

You have got to be kidding. The cute neighbor was having loud sex in his living room. By the sounds of it, the guy was really giving it to him hard.

Derek wouldn't have been so annoyed if it didn't happen to interrupt his god damn nap. It also wouldn't have been so bad either if Derek had actually gotten laid himself recently. With his crazy schedule, he didn't have much time to go out and meet someone new. Laura always tried to set him up with some of her friends or acquaintances, but Derek never fully hit it off of them. Some of them were super pretentious or clingy and Derek wasn't up for that right now. Maybe after his book was finished and ready to publish he'd try, but until then...He was stuck listening to mystery boy's loud moaning.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Derek jumped at the sudden shout and glared at the wall. What he wouldn't give for some laser vision right about now. He'd considered knocking on the wall and sending a clear message to either stop or quiet the fuck down, but Derek wasn't up for the potential of it getting worse.

Naturally, Derek decided to take the more passive aggressive route instead. He headed to his study and rummaged through his desk until he finally found a blank card. He grabbed a pen and hastily began writing on the inside of the card.

 _'Hello neighbor, please have sex a little more quietly please. Some of us are trying to nap and not be reminded of how alone I am. Feel free to make love all you want, but please make it nasty at a lower volume. Thank you!_ He decided to forego signing his name and set the pen on his desk before heading out to the hall.

He stood outside his neighbor's apartment for a few long moments, debating if he was really doing this. He then remembered the amazing nap he could be having right now and shoved the card underneath the door. Derek gave himself a nod in approval and headed back to his apartment, only to hear that yep, they were still going at it. That meant he was safe for at least a little while longer.

Derek sighed and dropped onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. What the fuck were they doing anyways? Making a porn in there?

"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!" The neighbor soon shouted before letting out a strangled moan. After that, there was silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

Derek held his breath and listened for a moment, making sure that it was quiet again. He sighed in relief and almost wanted to stand up and clap loudly or yell something among the lines of '10/10 but please don't fuck again', but he wasn't that petty. Not yet anyways. Of course, there was always the chance to yell it next time.

Deciding that after all that, he probably wouldn't be getting that nap, he headed to the kitchen and turned his Keurig on to make himself some coffee. A few hours after he enjoyed the quiet peace of his neighbor kindly shutting up, Derek got a call from his sister.

"Hey, Laura." Derek greeted, leaning back in his comfortable leather office chair.

"Hey baby bro, what's up?" Laura asked.

"I'm just getting some writing done. What do you need?"

"You wanna come out and get some dinner with us? Cora and I are meeting Mom and Dad for dinner." When Derek didn't answer straight away, she continued, "We're going to that Italian place you love."

"What time?" He could practically see the wide smile that was most likely on his sister's face at how easily he agreed.

"Can you be here in like ten, fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll leave now." Derek replied before saying his goodbye and hanging up. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack near the door and pulled the front door open. The sight of something shiny on the floor caught his eye and he frowned a little as he looked down at it. It was a chocolate bar with a postcard underneath it.

Derek grabbed them both without reading them and shoved them in his jacket pocket. He'd have to look at them later when he wasn't in a hurry.

 

When he got to the restaurant, Derek headed straight back to their table when he saw his sisters talking amongst themselves. Laura looked up and Derek and waved, her bracelets clinking audibly at the movement.

"You made it on time, good job." She grinned at him. 

Derek rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside his older sister. "Mom and Dad are on their way?"

"Yeah, Mom texted me and let me know they were a little late leaving the office. They'll be here soon though. Has there been anything new with you guys?" Laura asked and Cora started talking about how her semester was going.

Derek's eyes widened a little at the reminder and he took the chocolate bar and postcard out of his pocket. The gold wrapper of the chocolate bar had a note scrawled on the top of it in black marker. _'Deepest apologies, hope you like chocolate!'_ Derek let out a light snort. It looked like his neighbor got the note.

He set the bar down and flipped the postcard over so he could read the what he had written.

_'Dearest Neighbor,  
I am so **so** sorry about that. I didn't realize how loud I was being, and ya know sometimes having loud sex is low key kinda hot, but obviously not at your cost, which I apologize so sincerely for. I'm so, so sorry and hope this hasn't occurred too often, and thanks so much for the hilarious and incredible card. I will for sure try to make it nasty at a significantly lower level._

_And hey, don't you worry. You're not alone forever. The right person will come along when the time comes! I was single for 20+ years._

_Ha ha, once again I apologize so sincerely and so deeply. Sorry, Apartment 338.'_

Derek was hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt, but his hopes were shot down when Laura looked over at him. "Hey, what are you reading?" Before Derek could open his mouth, Laura snatched the card out of his hands and scooted closed to Cora so they could read it together.

His sisters started laughing at the words and Laura had to cover her mouth to avoid getting too loud.

"Holy shit, Derek, you heard your neighbor having loud sex? What happened?" Cora asked, biting her lip as her shoulders shook from laughter.

Derek groaned and scratched at the back of his neck. "I wrote him a note and put it under his door, asking him to be a little more courteous next time."

"Oh my god, that's rich." Laura snickered, shaking her head and looking up at him. "It's that brunette kid right? I've seen him a couple times when we'd get your mail. He's cute."

"And he has very loud sex." Derek deadpanned with a raise of his eyebrows.

Laura laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "He seems like a nice guy since he apologized and played it off pretty well. Who knows, maybe you should try him out?"

"Right." Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'd rather see if he actually follows through on it." He mumbled, reaching his hand out so he could get the card back.

Laura pursed her lips and glanced up before grinning as she rose to her feet. "I'm gonna show this to Mom."

Derek jerked his head back towards the front of the restaurant and realized in horror that his parents had just arrived. "Laura, don't you dare." He quickly stood and followed his cackling sister as she headed to greet their parents.

 

Derek didn't see mystery neighbor again for a few days. When he did, it was when he was coming down to check his mail in the lobby.

Mystery neighbor was sitting in one of the chairs near the doors, his legs over the side and a book in his hands. Derek recognized the cover and almost snorted when he realized it was the second book in his popular series. The guy glanced up at Derek before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh hey, uh, how are you?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm doing well. You?" Derek asked, reaching in his pockets for his keys.

"Doing good, just hanging out. My friend might be coming to get me, so I'm waiting here."

Derek nodded before motioning to the book. "What do you think about the book?"

His neighbor glanced down and smiled wider. "I'm hooked. I really love the author's writing style and how he keeps me drawn in and wanting more. I finished the first book and ran to the bookstore to get the next."

"You really like it that much?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah, I would love to sit down and talk to the writer about how he comes up with these ideas and where his characters come from."

Derek couldn't stop from smirking a little. "Turn to the back of the book."

The guy did, his eyes focusing right on the photograph of Derek. "I, uh, holy shit." He breathed, doing a double take between Derek and the picture.

Derek chuckled at the sight of him opening and closing his mouth as he struggled to find words. "I'm glad you like the series."

"This is actually even worse because I bothered my current favorite writer with sex noises!" The neighbor groaned. "Which again, I'm so, so sorry for. Maybe I can make it up to you with dinner? I know this really awesome pizza place. Or I mean if you don't wanna go anywhere with me because I'm annoying I can buy you a pizza." He rambled on.

"What about your boyfriend? Would he get bothered with you going out with another guy?"

The neighbor blinked in surprise. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, uh, well...The person you were with, would they get bugged?" Derek wasn't one to judge someone over one night stands. He'd had a few of them himself, after all.

He watched the guy's eyes widen and his neighbor's face took on a very impressive shade of red. "I'm single...as in, I'm not sleeping with anyone. Like, at all."

Derek stared at him in confusion until it finally dawned on him. "Oh... _Oh._ "

The guy nodded and licked nervously at his lips as he got to his feet. "Anyways, yeah, let's just start over. My name's Stiles." He piped up, holding his hand out to Derek.

Derek nodded and accepted the hand shake. "It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Derek."

Stiles nodded and lowered his hand when Derek let go, trying to think of how to play out this whole awkward as hell situation. 

Thankfully his phone went off and he quickly looked at the text. "And...my friend just canceled on me." Stiles sighed in disappointment, scratching at the back of his neck before looking up at Derek again. "So, dinner?"

Derek and Stiles ended up having a lot in common with each other. They had the same taste in movies and music and they both loved literary classics. He learned that Stiles was getting a double bachelor's degree in college in criminal justice and psychology. He wanted to be a detective when he was finished with school.

Derek was fascinated by how animated Stiles was, from the way he'd wildly gesture with his hands when he'd talk, to the way his eyes lit up when he was excited about something. He even threw his head back when he found something really funny and showed off the moles dotting his throat. Derek wanted to leave a trail of marks along his skin and connect the dots in his own way.

The worst part of their dinner was when the pizza arrived. It wasn't that it looked terrible or that anything was wrong, it was that when Stiles' took a bite, he let out a moan that was nothing short of pornographic. The sound sent shivers through Derek's body and straight to his groin. He'd already known that Stiles was fairly vocal about everything, considering the way he did most of the talking and Derek's experience with his interrupted nap, but this was ridiculous. A big part of Derek wanted to see just how loud he could get if that little show was Stiles entertaining himself.

Stiles poked his tongue out to catch some stray sauce of his lip and Derek followed every movement with his eyes. Stiles looked up at Derek finally and laughed a little with a raise of his eyebrows. "Do I have something on my face or something? I think I got it all, right?"

Derek didn't answer, reaching out and brushing his thumb against his plush bottom lip to catch what was left of it. He then raised his thumb to his own mouth, and as Stiles watched with wide eyes, he licked the sauce from his finger. Stiles stammered a little and got to his feet before rushing off towards the front of the pizza joint. Derek was instantly worried that he'd gone too far and prepared to apologize to Stiles when he'd return.

 _I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have done that. What the hell was I thinking? He was just trying to be nice and I made it awkward._ Derek berated himself, putting his head in his hands.

He was so deep in his distressed thoughts that he didn't even hear Stiles come back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek jolted and looked up at Stiles in surprise.

Stiles had a pizza box in his hand and was opening it up so he could load it with the pizza.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. Wasn't Stiles freaked out by what he did?

Stiles shrugged and closed the box once all the slices were inside. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I think we should go back to one of our places and get to know each other a lot better."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, not quite catching what he meant.

Stiles sighed and leaned down to press his lips to Derek's. "A lot better." He reiterated as he pulled away.

_...Oh._

 

It turned out, Stiles' vocal tendencies in bed were much louder and much more satisfying for Derek to listen to when he was the reason why Stiles was making those sounds.


End file.
